


Too Darn Hot

by iminthewrongstory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Stealth Caretaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iminthewrongstory/pseuds/iminthewrongstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Too Hot:"  A game where the two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other.  If one player touches the other, s/he loses.  the winner gets to do whatever s/he wants to the loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Darn Hot

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the game posted on Tumblr, I said it looked like a fic prompt. It wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.
> 
> Takes place sometime after Agents of SHIELD Season 1.

Phil Coulson, director of SHIELD, focused grimly on his computer screen. He had six reports that had to be gone over and approved ASAP and nothing was going to drag him away from them. Not his stomach growling because he’d skipped lunch again. Not the unexpectedly balmy early autumn night falling outside his office window. And definitely not the aggravating man lounging in the chair opposite his desk.

As if he could read Phil’s thoughts, Clint Barton smirked. He was being good. He’d been sprawled in Phil’s visitor chair, slouching low with one leg slung over the arm, for over an hour. He was silent and completely still except for the fingers of his left hand, which were twirling an arrow in complicated patterns. (He would have stopped if Phil had asked. But Phil had apparently decided that diverting even enough of his attention to comment would be giving in.)

Phil finished one report and opened the next. At the rate he was going, it would be past midnight before he was done. Though maybe not so far past that he’d wind up sleeping on his couch instead of crossing the compound to his quarters.

He flexed his shoulders and rounded his back a little in an attempt to stretch out the kinks without betraying the fact that he had any. It might have fooled a casual observer but Hawkeye read it like a neon sign. He snorted softly and said, “I have a proposition for you.”

Phil looked up with a frown. “We’re not having sex in my office.”

“Not that kind of proposition, exactly.” Clint winked. “But it’s cool that that’s where your mind goes first.”

“Spit it out, Barton, or let me get back to work.” Phil grit his teeth and refused to blush. Men in their fifties did not blush because of mild innuendos made by their unfairly gorgeous boyfriends.

“There’s a challenge, where you’re just allowed to kiss. No touching anywhere else, no stopping, and whoever gives in first has to do whatever the winner wants.”

“Is this one of those internet things, like when everyone was dumping ice water on themselves?”

“No, it’s just an idea. A game.”

“Sounds kind of childish.”

“You’re just saying that because you know you’d lose.”

“Really?” Phil arched his eyebrows. He knew Clint was baiting him, but he was quickly ceasing to care.

“My patience is legendary,” Clint declared loftily.

“Your patience in the field is legendary,” Phil agreed. “Your patience anywhere else is nonexistent.”

“Come on, Phil, you need a break. If nothing else, think of it as a chance to stand up and have a good stretch.”

He was going to regret this. The longer Phil and Clint were together, the more often Phil found himself thinking that. The problem was, over that same span of time, he was giving in more and more. And regretting things less and less.

With a deep sigh, Phil stood. “Fine. If it will get you off my case so I can finish my work.”

Clint got to his feet and stretch ostentatiously. “Sure thing, boss. Come on over here.” He guided Phil to an empty patch of wall between the door and cabinet of collectibles and bound policy documents.

“Lockdown office. Authorization Coulson, Phillip J., Director,” Phil said, pitching his voice towards the speaker in the ceiling. It was getting late, but SHIELD was a 24-hour operation and the command would keep them from being interrupted or recorded. He pressed his back against the wall, letting it take most of his weight, and moaned softly as his spine popped.

“Hey, no starting without me.” Clint’s eyes were locked on Phil’s parted lips. He braced his hands on the wall just above Phil’s shoulders and leaned in. “Remember, mouths only and no stopping.”

“I’m clear on the rules,” Phil said dryly. He closed his eyes and let himself be kissed.

They started out very slowly with just gentle brushes of their lips. It was a lot like a first kiss - though not their first kiss, which had been hard and messy and fueled by adrenaline. (Part of Phil’s adjustment to his second chance at life after the Battle of New York and Project TAHITI was tearing down the wall between his Stoic Agent on-the-job persona and the sarcastic dork he was on his own time. When circumstances put him working closely with the Avengers again, that included no longer hiding his completely unprofessional - and unexpectedly reciprocated - interest in a certain archer.)

Phil was content to let Clint have control. Within minutes, Clint was tracing Phil’s lips with the tip of his tongue. Phil gave in to the sweet, wordless begging and let him deepen the kiss. Their pace was still slow, almost languid, but their kiss quickly grew hot and hungry.

Clint leaned even closer. Phil could feel the heat radiating off him. It was comforting. Phil, who had spent most of his adult life lonely, refused to be ashamed of how safe being near Clint made him feel.

He sighed and relaxed further. Uninterrupted time together was a luxury in their line of work. Intimacy often got sacrificed in a race to the finish line, much to Phil’s disappointment.

That was why the whole “challenge” idea was ridiculous. Phil could happily kiss Clint for hours. Sure, he was turned on, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle with ease. That persistent thrum of arousal under his skin whenever Clint was around had been a part of his life for years.

Then the bastard started talking.

“When I win,” Clint murmured against Phil’s lips, “we’re gonna go back to my place. I’m gonna tie you to the bed and tease you until you’re begging for me.”

“You’re cheating,” Phil gasped.

“Nope. Never said no talking,” Clint countered. He continued, slipping phrases into the rhythm of the kiss. “Strip you down, get to that body you hide under your suits, that nobody else gets to see. That’s all mine.”

“Shut up, shut up.”

Clint just laughed. “Map every inch of your skin with my hands and my mouth. Kiss you everywhere while you squirm and groan. Pin your hips down and suck that thick, beautiful cock.”

Phil’s head was spinning; the only way he could think to stop Clint talking was to nip at his lips and kiss him harder. That tactic succeeded for a while - Clint got caught up in kissing him back - but it had the unintended consequence of getting Phil even more hot and bothered. And it didn't even work for long.

Finally, they had to slow down to allow themselves room to breathe. Clint immediately jumped at the chance to return to his fantasy. “But I won’t let you come. Not yet. No matter how much you beg for it. Gonna flip you over and fuck you with my tongue. Get you so wet and loose. Open you up so I can slide right in. Gonna feel so good to fill you up. Pound you into the mattress ‘til you’re screamin’ my name and comin’ so hard you forget yours.”

Phil’s control was stretched almost as far as it would go. He pressed himself hard into the wall at his back and whined into Clint’s mouth.

Clint wasn't in much better shape. All his muscles were taut and he was trembling, enough that Phil could feel it across the minuscule distance separating them. “Wanna give you everything, Phil.” he whispered. “I love you.”

“Fuck it,” Phil growled. He grabbed Clint’s hips and yanked. Off-balance, Clint stumbled forward and they were pressed against each other from chest to knees. From there it was easy to slot their hips together and thrust. It wasn't pretty, but there was enough friction to get the job done. They were both so hard, so close to the edge, that within just a few minutes they were groaning through quick, sharp orgasms.

Clint tucked his face into the crook of Phil’s neck as he got his breath back. “See?” he said smugly. “Told you it wasn't childish.”

Phil laughed. “You just made me come in my pants like a horny teenager. Pretty sure that’s the definition of childish.” Clint grumbled but snuggled closer. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms until Phil sighed. “I've got to get back to work. As soon as I’m finished, I’m all yours.”

“Not a chance,” Clint declared, shifting just enough to be able to meet Phil’s eyes. “Seriously, the stuff you've still got, can’t it at least wait until morning? Is anything terrible going to happen - agents in danger, missions compromised, regimes toppled?”

“No, but -”

“But nothing. I won fair and square and I’m claiming my prize starting right now.”

Phil rolled his eyes, even as he moved to his desk and started closing out of the computer system. “I still think you were cheating, but I am accepting my defeat graciously.” He grinned at Clint’s snort. “So, your place?”

“Yep. We can stop by that Thai place you like so much.”

“What about the sex?”

“We’ll get to that. Remember, you have to do whatever I want. That includes dinner with both protein and vegetables, and at least eight hours of sleep before you come back here tomorrow.”

Phil paused. “I’m starting to think I just got played.”

“Oh, you totally did,” Clint said, unrepentant. Then he sobered. “Phil, we’re all worried about you. If you keep up this pace, you’re gonna run yourself into the ground.”

“There’s just so much to do,” Phil sighed.

“I know, I really do.” Clint slid his arms around Phil and pressed his lips against the other man’s temple. “But for the next twelve hours, the world can go hang. You’re mine.”

“I suppose I can live with that.” Phil chuckled ruefully. “I love you too, you know.”

Clint grinned. “I know.”


End file.
